


"yes I did, what about it?"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 7 for Fictober 202 - "yes I did, what about it?"Cassie belongs to abyss-wolf on tumblr!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Echani Character/Original Female Cathar Character
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047





	"yes I did, what about it?"

More than anything in the entire galaxy, Tasia loved Cassie quite dearly. She had brought a joy and light to her life that Tasia had never experienced before. She was certain that if anything ever happened to Cassie, she would be devastated. Possibly inconsolable. And she certainly would miss her.

But gods above, was Cassandra Quax could be an absolute gremlin.

She had awoken that morning - first and foremost, late, an secondarily - with multiple messages on her holocom. All of them from her imperial superiors; and one from her Lord, the Lady Silversteel. All but the one sounded angry. 

As she listened through - it was easy to presume that Cassie had shut off her alarms, and had sent her holocalls to voicemail. Lovely. That would be an ordeal later. For now...

She rose from the bed, getting out and stretching. Gremlin that she was, Cassie certainly still would have had a good reason to do this. So she'd step out into the hall and call out.

"Cassie?" 

There was a brief moment of silence, then the sounds of Cassie's familiar soft footsteps from the kitchen, then she appeared at the other end of the hallway. Still quite dressed in her bedclothes and looking like she'd lost an argument with a bag of powdered sugar. She didn't make Tasia wait long, bounding up and clinging to her immediately with a purr. "Yeah?"

Tasia lifted her up - a simple task for the much stronger and taller woman - and would plant a kiss on her forehead. "You wouldn't happen to know why I woke up late, with voice messages of my superiors swearing at me, would you?" She'd look down at her with a lofted brow.

The cathar would scrunch up her nose. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"Did you turn off my alarm?"

"Ya."

"And did you send those holocalls to voicemail before they could wake me up?"

Cassie looked up at her, golden, catlike eyes mischievous. "Yes I did. What about it?"

Tasia just paused, quiet for a good bit, holding onto her firmly. "And why?"

"You work too much."

Tasia blinked, setting her down. It wasn't wholly incorrect. "Alright, I'm sorry - but you know, there is proper channels to take vacation and-"

She was hushed immediately by a kiss, from which Cassie did not let her go until air was necessary. "Don't care. Now c'mon, I made breakfast."


End file.
